Shoujo Sakura Stars
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Seus personagens se apaixonaram na ficção, mas poderia isto acontecer na realidade também? Yaoi, Trowa e Quatre. Sap, talvez meio angst ?. AU.


**Shoujo Sakura Stars**

**Resumo**: Num shoujo novel infantil de grande sucesso no Japão, seus personagens se apaixonaram. Mas poderia a ficção tornar-se realidade?

**Classificação**: yaoi, sap.

oOo

**Shoujo Sakura Stars **

oOo

-Capítulo 1: O novo companheiro

Primavera de 1990

- E corta! – ouviu-se a voz do diretor, e os atores abandonaram o cenário.

- Hina, Quatre, venham cá!

Os dois chibis, que permaneciam no cenário trocando palavras, encararam

Zechs, seu diretor de filmagem.

- Hai! – gritaram em uníssono, sorrindo e correndo até a sua cadeira.

Após eles chegarem ali, junto com as outras cinco crianças que também ocupavam os postos de protagonistas, o homem louro prosseguiu:

- Gostaria de apresentar para vocês o garoto que foi escolhido para ser o Junshy.

As sete cabecinhas balançaram ansiosas e, assim, o homem pediu para que trouxessem o garoto. Breves instantes depois sua assistente retornara, uma prancheta na mão esquerda, junto ao peito, e, pela outra, trazia um esguio menino moreno.

- Aqui está nosso Junshin. – ela sorriu, olhando para os outros pequenos.

Zechs retomou a palavra, passando uma mão pela costa do novo atorzinho, como que querendo apresentá-lo.

- Este é Trowa Barton, ele acabou de se mudar para Tóquio e tem 10 anos. Espero que vocês sejam amigáveis com ele, sim?

- Sim, senhor diretor! – responderam em coro.

- Você é muito bonitinho, Trowa-chan! – Mimi, a mais despojada do grupo, comentou, sorrindo.

Trowa abaixou a cabeça, levemente corado. "Uhn, é mesmo", Quatre pensou, comingenuidade, levando um dedo à boca. O novo colega era ligeiramente maior que eles, esguio, tinha o cabelo castanho-claro, algumas mexas caindo sobre o olho direito, quanto que o olho visto esbanjava uma tonalidade de verde que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Resolveu ser amigável:

- Olá! – sorriu, estendendo-lhe uma mão – Eu me chamo Quatre e nós vamos ser amigos.

Falou, convicto. Trowa, meio surpreso, ainda ficou sem saber o que responder; por fim, apertou a mãozinha menor a si estendida. Aquele loirinho que lhe parecia tão terno lembrava-o da imagem que tinha sobre anjinhos, com faces delicadas, cabelos de fios dourados e olhos doces como os dele.

Zechs pareceu gostar da aproximação:

- Na novela, Trowa, a sua personagem será amiga do Mikel, a quem o Quatre-chan interpreta. Espero que, assim como eles, vocês também se dêem bem.

- Ceeerto! – o pequeno loirinho afirmou, contente.

- Hey! Não é justo! – Mimi protestou, infantil – Eu também quero ser amiga do Trowa-chan.

- Calma, tenho certeza que Trowa-kun gostará de ser amigo de todos. – Hilde, a

assistente, riu-se da agitação de 'seus' chibis kawaiis – Agora, por que não se apresentam pra ele?

- Hai! Eu sou Mimi Awazako, tenho nove anos; gosto de caramelo, Hikaru Kurosaki e borboletas. Meu sangue é do tipo A e as minhas amigas me chamam Mimi-chan ou Awa-chan, mas pode me chamar de Hime-chan também.

O moreninho sorriu para a simpática garotinha, embora não fosse esse o tipo de pessoa que atraía a sua amizade.

- Obrigada pela apresentação, Hime-chan. – Hilde sorriu – Mimi-chan faz a Tsugara Ayako. – esclareceu – Mas isso você já deve saber. Este aqui é Onigara Meijii-chan. – e apontou para um menino com carinha de irritadiço e cabelos escuros – Ele faz o Kao-chan e também tem 10 anos.

O menino fez um sinal com a cabeça para Trowa, ao qual este respondeu meio sem-jeito.

- Aquela ali – continuou, referindo-se a uma garota de cabelo liso e castanho, com um ar extremamente simpático – é a nossa protagonista, Hina, a nossa Sakura-chan. A garotinha escondida atrás dela – indicou uma menina de fios negros e óculos de aro fino, um tanto quanto tímida – chama-se Hitori Ouji e interpreta a Blanca. E a menorzinha – agoraapontava para a caçula do grupo, de 8 anos e com uma franjinha farta – é a Fujiysaki Moemy-chan, a Toeda da novela. Por fim, temos o Tama...

- Tamaeki Toru, eu sou o Hojo, e um dia serei o maior artista do Japão! – um garoto de cabelo castanho-alaranjado, a interrompeu, sorridente – Você pode ser o meu fã número 1, se quiser.

Trowa ainda tentava se acostumar com aquelas novas crianças que acabava conhecer, sorrindo singelamente para todos os pares de olhinhos curiosos e ansiosos. Apesar das personalidades diferentes, e do afobamento de alguns deles, o lugar parecia acolhedor e oferecia-lhe um clima tão amigável que ele podia sentir como se ainda estivesse em sua casa, debaixo da velha figueira.

Sorriu, por fim, com a grata lembrança. Estava ali para fazer sucesso, assim como fizera em seu país, e os novos amiguinhos que ainda estava por fazer pareciam querer ajudá-lo muito a atingir sua meta.

- Venha, Trowa-chan, venha conhecer aqui por dentro! – exclamou Mimi, agarrando-o pela mão, sorridente – Quer ver nossos camarins?

- Ahh, eu também quero mostrar pra ele o meu camarim... – protestou a diminuta Fujiy-chan.

- Eu também! – dessa vez, Hina e Toru disseram juntos.

- Ahahaha! Vamos todo mundo, então! – comandou Quatre e todos saíram correndo, empolgados com a idéia de apresentar cada cantinho daquele local para o novo companheiro.

O moreninho ia atônito no meio deles, sendo puxado pela trupe; porém, logo em seguida, contagiou-se com as risadas e falas dos outros pequenos, e sorriu, feliz, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

E, assim, até onde se lembrava, foi-se aquele dia, perdido na inocência de suas idades.

oOo

-Capítulo 2: Fazendo amizades

Apenas dois dias depois já era o fim-de-semana. Ele ainda não tivera de gravar nenhuma cena, mas ficara no estúdio, acompanhando algumas tomadas de outros atores, para ir aprendendo como funcionavam as coisas ali.

E, para comemorar a chegada do novo membro, os chibis proporam uma pequena festinha de boas-vindas. Idéia essa que foi rapidamente aprovada, tanto pela autora da série, quanto pelos supervisores e coordenadores do estúdio número cinco, onde boa parte da novela era gravada.

Assim, estavam agora numa das locações externas mais usadas pela equipe, num grande, belo, e pouco freqüentado parque, com todas as crianças, seus pais, alguns dos atores adultos da trama e membros da produção, bem como o diretor, e sua assistente, ele próprio, seu pai e sua irmã mais velha, fazendo uma espécie de piquenique – porém, usando as mesas de refeições do parque para alojar a comida, invés de se sentarem na grama.

- Trowa-kun, tem certeza que não quer comer esse espetinho? Está uma delícia. – Catherine ofereceu o lanche ao seu irmãozinho, sorrindo – Você gostava tanto de um churrasco...

- Hunhun, obrigado. – negou – Cath...? Eu só gostava da carne que a mamãe fazia, porque era com carne e não com peixe...

- Haha! – um riso doce escapou de seus lábios, ao passo que fazia um cafuné nos fios do menino – É porque, aqui, os costumes são outros. Não se preocupe, Trowa-kun, você vai gostar desse lugar.

- Hun...

Hina chegou, apressada, convidando-o para ir brincar com os outros.

- Isso, vá sim, pequeno. Divirta-se bastante! – terminou de bagunçar o mar castanho, sorrindo para a menina – Só não apronte demais, sim?

Hina sorriu de volta e saiu correndo junto com Trowa, que se afastou com um aceno de cabeça para Cath, garantindo-lhe que ficaria bem.

- Quem era aquela moça, Trowa-kun? – perguntou a menina, curiosa.

- A minha irmã.

- Ela é muito bonita. Quantos anos ela tem?

- 15, eu acho...

Ela sorriu-lhe e ele sentiu-se extremamente bem perto dela. Alguma coisa lhe dizia, lá no fundo, que se daria muito bem com Hina. Eles foram até os outros seis, que formavam um círculo, próximos a duas árvores.

- Trowa-chan, nós vamos brincar de esconde-esconde. – Ouji lhe informou – O Meijii-kun vai bater-cara.

- Tá. – e pôs-se a olhar para os lados, em busca de um esconderijo.

- Conta até vin... Não, até trinta, Meijii-kun! – Mimi pediu, já se afastando deles.

- Certo, certo...

O menino virou-se de costas pra eles, começando a contar. Todos disparam a correr, menos Trowa, que, por não conhecer o parque, ficara sem noção de que direção seguir. Isso até o momento que sentiu seu pulso ser enlaçado. E, sem que pudesse evitar, foi puxado por um garoto louro para longe dali.

- Eu sei de um lugar que ele não vai nos achar, Trowa-chan! – Quatre confessou, satisfeito, indo buscar o menino moreno após percebê-lo 'perdido'.

Trowa deixou-se guiar para longe, aonde, por fim, eles chegaram a uma enorme árvore, num local de grama bem verdinha, e, dando a volta nela, sentaram-se junto ao seu tronco. Olhou para o garoto louro, cujo peito arfava pela corrida e as bochechas mantinham-se num tom rosa-avermelhado impressionante.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

Mas o menino apenas se voltou para si, sorrindo e acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Então, Trowa-kun, é a primeira vez que vai aparecer na TV?

- Uh? Não... – estranhou que puxasse assunto consigo, mas continuou – Eu fazia essas coisas na TV lá da onde eu vim...

- Trowa-chan, você também é estrangeiro, como eu? Seu nome não é como o dos outros...

- Tem razão. – Trowa ajeitou-se melhor, sentando-se sobre as mãos – Eu vim de outro país... da África.

- África?? Lá onde tem aqueles leões e aquelas girafonas?! – perguntava, entre surpreso e maravilhado.

- É, lá. Embora eu nunca tenha visto nenhum... – disse, lembrando-se de que aprendera na escola, certa vez, sobre a rica fauna de seu país natal.

- Ahh! Arigatou! Hihi! E você era famoso lá? – Quatre sorria com tamanha doçura que o moreninho até se impressionava.

- Hunhun... Eu comecei fazendo comerciais, quando era bem pequeno, e depois fiz alguns seriados... Agora estou aqui, e quero continuar atuando.

- Ah, isso é tão legal, Trowa-chan! Você já nasceu pra ser estrela, né? – sorriu.

- Uhn? Você acha? – perguntou, interessado.

- Acho... Você é bonito como os atores daqueles filmes famosos, acho que todos vão gostar de você. – terminou, aumentando o sorriso gentil – E você parece ter muito talento também.

Trowa corou com o elogio vindo da boca de outro garoto, todavia, sentiu-se bem ao ouvi-lo.

- Obrigado. – envergonhado, tratou logo de mudar de assunto e perguntar algo que o enchia de curiosidade – Você disse que também não é daqui... De onde veio, então?

Quatre virou-se para ele, fechando os olhos e sorrindo tão grandemente que Trowa não teve como não se contagiar.

- Ha! Eu vim morar aqui quando eu tinha dois anos, hihi, mas eu nasci no... No... Como é mesmo que a mamãe diz? Ah, no Oriente Médio, hehe! – se empolgou, erguendo os braços em sinal de vitória.

- O... Oriente Médio? Não faço idéia de onde fica...

Quatre escorregou pelo tronco, voltando a sentar-se comportadamente, isto é, para alguém de sua idade.

- Eu também não... Mas a mamãe diz que é muito bonito lá.

- Hamm...

O moreninho pensou que ele tivesse se desanimado, contudo, provou-se enganado quando Quatre olhou-o mais uma vez, sorrindo.

- Trowa-chan... – Quatre iniciou novamente, levando o moreninho a pensar, divertido "com tanta falação vão nos descobrir logo!" – Quando que você veio pro Japão? Eu já disse que vim com dois anos... Mas, e você?

Trowa parou para pensar, fazendo as contas.

- Acho que faz uns dois meses.

O loirinho arregalou os olhos claros, surpreso:

- Dois meses? Mas você fala tão bem... Trowa-kun, você ... É um super-gênio?

Trowa riu da pergunta do outro garoto, esclarecendo mais uma dúvida do loirinho curioso:

- Não, não sou! É que eu tive aulas de japonês por um bom tempo antes de vir pra cá. E eu ainda tenho um pouco de dificuldade ainda...

- Hãn...

Quatre olhou, com admiração, para o novo amiguinho. Ele não falava como se tivesse apenas dez anos, ao contrário, parecia ser bem mais maduro e responsável que as outras crianças dessa idade. E ele ainda era bonitinho e tão esperto! Com isso, sua admiração por ele foi apenas crescendo mais. "Ele é o máximo!", pensou, feliz.

- Ah!! Se faz só dois meses que você tá aqui, deu pra você ver a nossa novela?

- Uhn? Pra falar a verdade, vi só alguns capítulos. Mas quando soube que havia testes pra fazer um papel nessa novela, eu pedi pro meu pai me inscrever e comecei a ver mais.

- Que legal! E você gostou? Eu não posso ver muito, porque várias vezes tem gravação no horário que ela passa...

- Bem... Até que gostei...

- Mesmo? – e, para um susto seu, Quatre deu um pulo, encarando-o alegríssimo – Eba!

O mais velho riu de canto, o pequeno estava tão empolgado que ele resolveu dar-lhe um pouco mais de corda, afinal, já estava se acostumando a vê-lo animado e, talvez, fosse muito sem graça ver o loirinho desanimado.

- Você entrou na novela quando?

E, obtendo o resultado esperado, Quatre se animou ainda mais, sabendo, agora, que Trowa estava interessado em manter uma conversa com ele.

- Eu entrei na primeira temporada e não saí mais, hihi! – um belo e doce sorriso adornava a face delicada – Foi a primeira vez que fiz algo pra TV, eu tinha seis anos, ó!

Ele abriu as mãozinhas, para enumerar a sua idade, levantando seus dedinhos. Porém, Trowa arqueou uma sobrancelha, notando que ele, em vez de mostrar seis anos, mostrara sete. Levou sua mão até à dele que tinha apenas dois dedos erguidos, colocando-a por cima desta e baixando, suavemente, seu dedo indicador:

- Você mostrou sete dedos, não seis. – explicou, a mão ainda por sobre a dele.

- Hah...?! – ele olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas de ambos, entendendo o que fizera – Ops! Hihi!

E ele passou a rir, meigo, sua face levemente avermelhada. Trowa olhou para ele com doçura, Quatre parecia ser alguém fácil de se conviver.

Então escutaram passos vindos em suas direções. O moreninho, ainda segurando a mão do outro, espiou para fora do tronco, descobrindo que, um pouco atrás, vinha Meijii correndo. Virou-se rapidamente para Quatre:

- Meijii está vindo, ele vai nos achar.

- Oh! – abriu a boquinha – E agora?

Trowa olhou à sua volta, tendo uma idéia.

- Vem! – e dizendo isso, levantou-se, puxando Quatre pela mão.

O pequeno ficou observando enquanto Trowa o soltava e fazia um "pezinho" com as mãos para ele.

- Sobe aqui. – comandou, e Quatre o obedeceu.

Assim que apoiou um pé nas mãos juntas de Trowa, este lhe deu um impulso, erguendo os braços o suficiente para que Quatre se agarrasse numa fenda da árvore, onde o tronco se dividia em dois, dando em inúmeras ramificações para vários galhos grossos. O menorzinho se encaixou na fenda, segurando em um galho e inclinando-se para, com a outra mão, segurar a de Trowa.

Trowa apertou bem a mãozinha que lhe era estendida, flexionando uma perna contra a árvore e, assim que Quatre o puxou, se apressou em subir nela também.

- Ufa! – exclamou o loirinho, dando espaço para Trowa se sentar ao seu lado, logo que este também conseguiu chegar ali.

Mal subiram na árvore e Meijii-kun passou por onde eles estiveram até há pouco, vasculhando o local com olhinhos atentos e, ao não encontrar coleguinha algum, pôs-se a correr em outra direção. Ambos os garotinhos em cima da árvore suspiraram aliviados. Quatre virou o rostinho em direção ao novo amigo, sem que Trowa notasse, ainda preso à figura de Meijii que se afastava longe.

Fitou a face morena com admiração. Se antes começara a achar Trowa "o máximo", agora o achava mais fantástico ainda! Não que ele houvesse feito algo de tão extraordinário assim, porém, havia alguma coisa nele, algo que ele não possuía, que atraía-lhe a atenção. Como se houvesse um manto de superioridade sobre os ombros do pequeno africano. E isso era o suficiente para fazer seus olhinhos brilharem mais ainda pelo novo coleguinha.

Mas, claro, aquela admiração toda ainda não se equiparava à que nutria por outras pessoas... Na verdade, ela estava só começando a surgir.

OOO

Trowa ia fazer sua primeira tomada da novela. Ele estava no camarim, repassando mentalmente suas falas; seu pai acabara de deixar o local. Ouviu batidinhas na porta e logo uma cabeça levemente alaranjada apareceu.

Toru, ao encontrá-lo ali, sorriu abertamente e correu até ele. Veio cumprimentá-lo e desejar-lhe sorte. Trowa sorriu, aquele garoto ali era animado e falava mais do que ele achou que alguém seria capaz. Necessitava que respeitassem seu silêncio, quando assim o queria ficar; a vida toda fora alguém quieto, com um ritmo calmo. No entanto, também gostava de conversar, desde que se sentisse confortável com a pessoa em questão.

E Toru era alguém com quem se sentia à vontade para conversar, ou pelo menos foi isso que descobriu durante aqueles três dias. Não só ele, como a protagonista da trama, chamada Hina. Simpatizara com os demais, também, mas estes dois, mais Quatre, o menino com quem brincara de esconde-esconde, eram com os quais mais se apegara até esse instante.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu à gentileza do colega.

O menino sorriu, travesso:

- Hehe! Quer vir comigo?

Trowa pensou um pouquinho, balançando a cabeça, por fim:

- Hun!

Toru sorriu e esperou Trowa levantar-se de sua cadeira e acompanhá-lo para o set. No caminho, o mais novo, por apenas dois meses, tagarelou sobre algumas futilidades, revelando ser apaixonado por brinquedos de carrinho de corrida. Principalmente os vermelhos. Trowa consentia, afirmando que também gostava de brincar com carrinhos e tanques.

Não muito depois, ele gravou a cena, dentro do estúdio. Nela, contracenariam ele e a mulher que seria a sua mãe fictícia, e iria rodar apenas no meio do capítulo que gravavam. Ainda teria de fazer mais uma tomada; dessa vez, no parque em que estivera no sábado.

Gravaria a sua primeira aparição na novela. E, justamente, na cena que faria, conheceria Mikel, a personagem de Quatre.

Hina correu parabenizá-lo pela boa atuação. Trocaram algumas palavras, umas gentilezas por parte da menina, e foram os dois tomar um suco junto com Hilde, reabastecer as energias.

Aquele dia estava se saindo bom, Trowa estava feliz por ter entrado em ação, e ainda pudera desfrutar da compainha de seus colegas. Realmente, sentia que estava fazendo novas amizades. E isso o deixa muito contente. Aliás, não só a ele, como à sua família também.

Talvez, ali, naquele país, as coisas pudessem ser melhores.

oOo

-Capítulo 3: NÓS VAMOS SER AMIGOS

Estavam eles no jardim central do parque. Aquela parte era mais afastada da agitação das outras áreas. As moitas e árvores eram muito bem cuidadas e, no centro, havia um chafariz envolto por uma baixa mureta circular, na cor cinza.

A equipe já se posicionara e esperavam apenas por Quatre, para dar início à gravação. Trowa estava de pé, ao lado de Zechs, querendo ver o começo da cena antes de chegar a sua deixa. Quatre chegou de mãos dadas com Hilde, que o deixou à frente do chafariz, dizendo-lhe algumas coisas que ele não pôde ouvir. Depois ela se afastou, indo para junto de si. Houve uma contagem e, em instantes, estavam gravando.

Quatre sentara-se na mureta, enlaçando as mãos e olhando para baixo. Pelo que Trowa lera no scripit, nessa hora Quatre estaria pensativo com algo, pesnamentos os quais já haviam tido o áudio gravado previamente e seriam encaixados na cena quando fossem editar aquele capítulo. E ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Quatre. O garoto um ano mais novo que si, ali, parecia-lhe mais ainda com um anjinho. O pequeno vestia um moletom marrom e uma camisa cinza de algodão, extremamente clara, e fazia a carinha mais doce e, ao mesmo tempo, confusa que ele já vira.

Então, a um sinal do diretor, Trowa soube que sua deixa chegara. Assim, botando o máximo de seriedade que cabia em si, rumou por entre os arbustos, aproximando-se de Quatre. Este, seguindo o roteiro, arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando com a voz um tanto quanto insegura:

- Quem está ai?

E, para lhe responder, surgiu um garoto moreno à sua frente, saindo dos arbustos. Trowa caminhando serenamente até ele e sentou-se ao sue lado. O menino loiro apenas o seguiu com os olhos, e, ao que ele se acomodou junto a si, encarou-o:

- Quem... Quem é você?

Ainda sério, Trowa respondeu:

- Meu nome é Junshin... Akemoto Junshin. E você...?

Quatre abriu a boca, como ensaiara; a personagem de Trowa parecia e estava abalada.

- Me chamo Mikel... O que você tem? Er... Isto é, você parece triste... – curioso, quis saber.

O maior abaixou a cabeça. Ficou uns segundos em silêncio e, após, reergueu-a, fitando o menino ao seu lado:

- Desculpa, vi você triste aqui... Também me sinto triste... Achei que podia ficar aqui com você.

Dessa vez Quatre que o encarou por alguns instantes. Depois abriu um sorriso, sorrindo-lhe:

- Não quero mais ficar triste... E você, quer? Se não quiser, que tal ir brincar comigo?

O moreninho analisou o convite, mas cedeu, um pequeno sorriso em sua face:

- Ta certo. Vamos lá!

Os dois se fitaram novamente e, ambos com a face iluminada por uma diminuta esperança, levantaram-se e saíram correndo para irem brincar.

- Corta!! – pediu Zechs, feliz por a cena ter corrido bem.

Aproximou-se dos meninos para parabenizá-los, enquanto dava tempo para sua equipe se dirigir a outra locação do parque.

No entanto, nem congratulações nem mais nada dominava sua mente agora, que não uma pequena lembrança, um novo sentimento. A amizade de suas personagens, as últimas falas delas... lembravam-lhe muito o que ocorrera com ele e Quatre. A frase que o menor lhe afirmara quando se conheceram voltou forte à sua mente. "Nós vamos ser amigos". Pelo que parecia, agora, talvez eles fossem mesmo se tornar grandes amigos... Algo novo em sua nos último tempos em sua vida...

oOo

Continua 

oOo

Antes d mais nd...aki está seu present d niver Larys-chan! Hehe, foi surpresa ne?XD

Bem, sobre a fic...se passa no começo dos anos noventa e vai até a adolescência dos personagens q iniciaram na série crianças... ela conta sobre a vida deles, as alegrias e tb os dramas d kda um... é uma série d mt sucesso no Japão.

O resto da historia vcs acompanham c o passar dos caps...

Bem...Blood querida, infelizment n pud pegar uma super promoção de linha aérea p ir ai comemorar seus kinze aninhus mas... q tal vc vir p minha alforria, hein?XD (pega uma promoção xP). Espero q tenha gostado da fic, desculpa o atraso...;-;...sei q naum vai ser lá mt dramática mas eu me inspirei numa fic sua p escreve-la...e isso foi no ano passado!XD (agora, será q vc c lembra da fic? Axo q já tinha cmentado dela c vc...xd hehe) então decidi q, nd melhor q lhe da-la d present d niver!XD D qq forma, espero q tenha curtido. nn (embora n tenha fikado lá essas coisas, mas pq eu naum tive mais tempo d arrumar...o-o)

Agora, felicidades amor!!!Td d bom p vc !!!!

Kem leu e ker comentar...a vontad... nn

Bjus a tods, especialment p vc Lary!!!

Parabéns!!!!!!!

Kissus La,

Pime-chan.


End file.
